smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nut Gatherer (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
After gathering wood with the help of Peewit, Clover readjusted her grip on the wood and went to meet Wilt by Granny's house. However, as she made her way there, she spotted Granny collecting some more acorns. "Hi, Granny!" Clover greeted, "What'cha doin?" "Oh, you know me, dear," Granny held up an acorn, "I'm just collecting some more nuts for food. I just love nut flavored things. Acorn soup, almond brittle, you name it!" "I like acorns, too!" Clover beamed, "I like collecting them though." "That's good, too!" Granny nodded, "By the way...where's Wilt?" "We went to get something, I forgot," Clover shrugged, "But I got this wood to fix up your house! We can go straight there and wait for Wilt!" And fourth, the three made it back to the house...only to find that a horde of red Smurfs trashed it again. Clover dropped her wood, "HEY! You can't do that!!" Cyclops RedSmurf turned around, "Oh yea? Then come and stop me, little girl!" And with those words, Clover's eye ticked and she went over to fight them. When a red Smurf sneaked up on her, she grabbed him from behind and flipped him over. A red Smurf crept upon Granny, "And how are you gonna defend yourself, old lady?" "Oh, I have my ways," Granny took off her head scarf and turned it into a whip which she made to fling the red Smurf outta sight. Clover watched as Granny beat the red Smurfs and fought them off. She even paralyzed one. When she was done she towered above them, "Now, young men, will you learn to respect your elders?" "Yes, ma'am!" The red Smurfs chorused as they fled in terror. But, as Clover and Granny smiled at each other, they noticed that the house was collapsing. Granny gasped, "Artie is still inside! I must get him!" "Granny! It's too dangerous to go in there!" Clove tried to stop her, but she ran inside. However, just as Clover was going in to get her, the house caved in, crushing Granny and Artie Clover gasped, "NO!" She ran over tried to lift the wood. She lifted with all her might, tears running down her face. While she did, her cheeks glowed an emerald green. Meanwhile, Wilt was done gathering the cough syrup he needed and exited the portal with the help of Buffy, "Thanks for your help, Buffy. This cough syrup is guaranteed to help out Granny!" "Wait...did you say, Granny?" Buffy's eyes widened, "You found her?!" "What do you mean, I found her?" Wilt cocked his head in confusion. "Granny Znurv was the original leader of the village," Buffy explained, "Our leader, Father Znurv, was still learning on being a leader until she suddenly went missing. Father Znurv has been our leader ever since. But, you found her! I've got to tell the village! Thanks, Wilt!" Once Buffy left him, Wilt discovered an emerald green light coming from a side of the forest. Wilt gasped and knew exactly what it was, "Clover..." He dashed through the short cut tunnel and towards Granny's house where he found Clover lifting ten times her own body weight, "Oh, sis! You found your key emotion!" "Wilt, there you are!" Clover spoke in her key emotion voice, "We need to find Granny. I used all my strength to lift the top of her house, but we need to get all the wood out of the way!" "On it!" Wilt nodded and helped Clover lift all of the wood off the house. But, when they did, they found Granny lying on the ground, covering her rodent. The two went over to help once Clover went back to her normal self, weak, but okay. Wilt went over and consulted Granny, who in return, looked up, weakly, "W-Wilt...you came back." "Of course I did," Wilt smiled, "I went to grab some cough syrup to help you feel better." Granny coughed, "Oh...well, I was just trying to protect my Artie," She held him up, "But, it was too late." Both of them gasped. Wilt tried to stay optimistic, "No...oh, Granny I'm sorry, I...maybe he's just unconscious! I can help, I'm sure! I can do something!" "There they are!" A voice called to them. Previous Next Category:The Nut Gatherer chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story